


November 2, 1983

by treefrogie84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jossed, mary's last day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: November 2, 1983. Mary's last day. Written before the season 12 premiere.





	

Mary’s entire being has been screaming at her for days. The lights flickering, there's been dry lightning almost every day for a week, and she's not been able to get the scent of rotten eggs out of her nose all day. It bears a lot in common with demon signs, but that just isn’t possible. She got out of that. 

Something tickling the back of her mind too, like she's forgotten to run an errand or mail off a utility payment. But nothing comes to mind, nothing has come to mind all week, regardless of how much she pokes and prods her memory. Just a vague feeling like there’s something vitally important she’s forgetting. But whatever is coming cannot be related to the thing she is forgetting, so she pushes it further out of her head.

It's easy to do, with two little boys needing all her attention and no help from John. John, who didn’t come home last night and is spending more and more time at the shop. It feels like her marriage is failing and she would do near anything to have her Mom around to talk to. They had been so happy before Sammy was born. Why are they unhappy now?

Mary ignores that too. There’s no point wondering when she’s got two little boys depending on her.

There’s more dry lightning as she feeds the boys dinner, the kitchen light flickering in response. The longer this happens, the more her old instincts are coming back. The ones that say she needs to pack the boys into the car and run. Forget John, leave him behind, just get the hell out of Lawrence. The part of herself Mary had tried to excise is wailing.

She’s jittery all evening. It’s a near thing to not snap at Dean when he runs his toy car over her feet. But she is safe here. She has to be. She’s a civilian mother who will never again pick up a gun or knife unless it’s in defense of her children. 

John’s still not home. Something is still scratching her memory, like her Dad’s old army blanket. Something to do with her parents, maybe? She’s not thought of them this frequently in years.

Bedtime must still go on. Dean helps with Sammy’s bath before happily splashing with his toys for a while she gets Sammy into his jammies. Nothing will harm them here. Sammy kicks and giggles through his bedtime story, only just drifting off as she comes to the end. Dean’s in her lap as soon as she has Sam in his crib.

His bedtime stories always come from John. But he’s not here, the same way he wasn’t here last night or a week back in August. Her instincts flinch at the idea of having her son in her lap, all that weight when she might need to fight any moment. She cuddles Dean closer in response. They read Elmo and Berenstain Bears, his finger following along under the words. He’ll be reading by the time he starts kindergarten next year. 

After the second story, she shoos Dean off her lap. Time to say goodnight to Sammy, then it’s Dean’s bedtime too. John arrives right as they’re finishing for the evening. Of course he does. But it means she can excuse herself while Dean gets his fill of Daddy. 

Her gut is screaming, her memory frantically trying to jam puzzle pieces together. But Mary continues to ignore it, finishing up her own bedtime routine. She’s too frazzled to try to make up with John tonight, over whatever he was pissed off about now. Maybe an early bedtime will make everything better in the morning.

It’s near midnight when Sam’s baby monitor wakes her up.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was jossed all to hell within 5 minutes of the season premiere, but I finished writing it before that. Previously published on [my tumblr](http://treefrogie84.tumblr.com)


End file.
